Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
People may advance their knowledge regarding a given topic based on a combination of existing knowledge and newly received information. For example, a person who possesses basic knowledge of computers may identify hardware issues when he or she sees a faulted computer.